


Fizzles

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Elephants in my tomb [2]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreamfic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Dions and Morgan and Dessa fall in. The fall is bottomless.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Non-Binary Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Elephants in my tomb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610776





	1. Out the light

**Author's Note:**

> The every bodies will be just fine

The easiest thing for them to do is not tell the others. But they already know.


	2. Even on the inner side

The non binary one is trans, agender, often more 'feminine' in presentation

Morgan is not cis, and Dessa is Dessa, but Dions has always been gender non conforming

Dessa knew before Dions knew

Morgan knew way after Dions knew

Dions thought this was funny

Into the light they went on purpose

Into the minds they went by design

The non binary one is agender, trans, usually not very 'masculine' in dressing

They love him and all his pronouns the same

**Author's Note:**

> Kids will do more than any one could ever feel or know or imagine possible


End file.
